May Evil Triumph
by Lady Neko
Summary: don't read this if you like the hero to win. ((note: Kali and cane are MY characters. all the others aren't.)) its a bit sketchy, though this is my first fic that i've posted on here. bear with it!!!(nother note: aries isn't alive in this one) PLEASE R&R!
1. Kalm Beach talk

Looking at the sunset, Vincent Valentine sighed. He was thinking about all the trauma from saving the world, and about his nightmares..  
  
He had been having nightmares about Sephiroth coming back and killing everyone. It was horrible.  
  
He was living in Kalm now, not wanting to go back to Nibelhiem because of the memories he had of Sephiroth and such. He had an uncanny feeling that something wasn't right, but he couldn't place it.  
  
He rose from his seat on the beach and hesitantly walked back up to go back to Kalm.  
  
While he was entering the town, he caught a glimpse of a girl..a very mysterious girl. The girl had a blood-red hooded cloak, and underneath it was all black. His thoughts uneasily dwelled on her as he turned to go to his house.  
  
He had fallen to sleep at about midnight, rather reluctantly.  
  
He had another dream. This time it was about that girl he saw, and Sephiroth, ruling the world together. The two laughed evilly as they killed cloud and all his other friends.  
  
Sitting straight up in bed, Vincent looked around quickly and then wiped his sweat-drenched forehead. He got out of bed, being only in boxers, and got some pants on then walked to his window.  
  
He saw the full moon and grinned a bit. Looking down at his claw arm, he flexed it, out of boredom, then frowned, knowing how imperfect he was.  
  
His gaze fell over the town, sleepily, but he noticed the inn door opening..it was the girl. It was one in the morning, what could she possibly be doing at one in the morning? Not having time to get dressed, fully, he grabbed his red cloak and swiftly made his way out to follow the girl.  
  
She went to the beach and sat, unknowingly, exactly where Vincent had been sitting. He crept behind a nearby rock to watch her for anything suspicious.  
  
She took in a breath and lowered her hood, saying behind her shoulder, "if you're going to stalk me, at least let me know who you are."  
  
Vincent couldn't believe she had seen him! Or maybe..she didn't. could she sense his very presence? Either way, he stepped out and sat beside her, his hand casually resting on the handle of his gun.  
  
"im Vincent Valentine. Who are you?"  
  
She looked at him with a smile and responded, "im Kali. I've come from bone village..it's a very small town in the-"  
  
"I know where it is.I've been there. But I've never seen you before."  
  
"ohh.." She didn't know how to answer. "umm, I was usually sick. All the dust and stuff.I was always in the tent and the little house/cave they had."  
  
"I see." He swallowed. Should he bring up the topic of Sephiroth? "um, can I ask you a question, Kali?"  
  
"sure, go ahead."  
  
He searched for words that wouldn't offend her. "do you know a man named Sephiroth?"  
  
"Sephiroth?..cool name...but I don't think I do..do you have a picture of him?"  
  
He nodded. He had gotten it from a file he found once, he didn't actually intend on keeping it, but he never cleaned out his pockets very often.  
  
"here.." He handed her the picture.  
  
It was a rather striking pose, even for Sephiroth. He was standing with his head slightly tilted, he had no shirt on, and was leaning on his sword with a smile. When this was taken was a complete mystery.  
  
"oh.." She said, grinning sexily. "he's.he's nice looking isn't he?...can I keep this?"  
  
He shot her a very awkward and surprised look, then came back to his senses, "go on and keep it. I have no use for it. I don't want to even remember a shred of that evil man."  
  
Not saying anymore about Sephiroth, she brought up a new topic that kept them talking till dawn. 


	2. Back to midgar

Vincent's PHS rang. "hello?"  
  
Kali insisted on listening in..and the words from the other side came through rather clearly.  
  
"hi, Vincent...its Cloud. We have a problem. People have reported sightings of..Sephiroth."  
  
A strong but short silence came over Vincent. "fine. Where are you?"  
  
"Midgar. Remember that bar? We are meeting there."  
  
"alright." He hung up.  
  
Kali stood up as he did. "I couldn't help over hearing, and I'd like to go with you! If this Sephiroth guy shows up, maybe I could help! I have a very powerful sword with me...and im a really good swordsman."  
  
He stared at her for a second then nodded. "meet me at the city limits..don't be late. We leave immediately."  
  
She agreed and they both walked off to get their things. It took Vincent longer, because he needed to get his proper clothes on.  
  
They set off silently towards Midgar.  
  
Vincent took this time to notice Kali's extraordinary beauty. Her long brown hair whipped in wind pleasantly as her light aqua eyes shone with hope and eagerness. Her shirt proved to be gray, instead of black, which was Vincent's original thought. The long-sleeved shirt fit on her tightly, but comfortably. Her black pants were also clinging to her nicely, and were tucked into her high, black boots that were some-what like Vincent's.  
  
Her sword was on her left hip, making it obvious that she was right-handed. The sword scabbard looked a little strange though, it was unearthly long. It reminded Vincent of Masamune, which made him shudder.  
  
They finally made it through Midgar, and to Tifa's bar.  
  
"hi Vincent!..hey..whose the girl?" said Cid with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"im." Kali started. She noticed Cid's mischievous smile and returned it with her own, then continued. "Kali...Pleased to meet you all.."  
  
She glanced at everyone, who stared at her strangely.  
  
"im cloud." Said cloud, not trusting this new girl. "that's Tifa, Cid, Cait Sith, Barret, Red XIII and..Yuffie? where'd she go?"  
  
Everyone looked around for Yuffie, but then they noticed who Kali started talking to.  
  
"wow, Kali! I haven't seen you in a long time!" squealed Yuffie.  
  
"I know! How's everything in Wutai?"  
  
"great! A little dull without you there, though."  
  
They smiled at each other, then turned to the group to listen in on the conversation they were beginning.  
  
"so, Sephiroth is back?! Who's he plan to freakin' kill this time?!" yelled Cid.  
  
"shhh, Cid!..we're pretty sure that..he's somewhere close to Nibelhiem. Me and cloud were there and we didn't see a thing, but he travels fast.." Said Tifa, glancing at cloud.  
  
"I say that we go to Nibelhiem and try to get rid of him once and for all, again." Said Red XIII.  
  
Everyone but Kali agreed, but no one noticed her lack of agreement.  
  
"Kali." said Cloud, turning in her direction. "are you going to be joining this group?"  
  
"yeah, I guess. It all sounds very interesting."  
  
"ok. Cid, fill her in on the story. Tifa, Barret and I need to discuss some things below.."  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Barret went down the pinball machine elevator and the pinball machine came back up, hiding the entrance to the underground portion. 


	3. Flirting is fun

Cid smiled at Kali and began to fill her in on the story, trying to impress her here and there.  
  
"yeah, it's a messed up story..so uh..what are my chances of you going out with me?" He tried being sexy, but it just didn't work on Kali.  
  
"GROSSNESS!!!! You are nasty! What are you, thirty? Im only nineteen! How disgusting! You pervert!!! EWWW!!!!" she yelled at him, before huffing off to talk with Yuffie.  
  
"actually he's thirty five, and I know the feeling. When it was just me..I could tell they all wanted me bad..its hard being cute sometimes. Isn't it?"  
  
"yeah..but have you seen that Sephiroth guy? Im talkin', WOW!" she whispered.  
  
Yuffie looked at her friend in a strange way. "you have a crush on Sephiroth?" she whispered.  
  
"yeah, but I don't want anyone here knowing..besides you I mean."  
  
The two exchanged whispers about Sephiroth and such, Cid and Vincent watched them in a suspicious way.  
  
When the three came up, Barret tossed Kali a PHS device to carry with her, and they then decided to head out.  
  
All of the getting in the Highwind, Yuffie reluctantly following, they set off to Nibelhiem.  
  
Vincent and Kali sat, talking while waiting for the ride to be over. They grew quite attached to each other, their conversations heading towards deeper topics such as love, and Vincent's past.  
  
They landed, Yuffie being the first to get off, as usual.  
  
Investigating the town's appearance with a quick look, they then entered to search more extensively. Kali and Vincent had wondered off to the Shinra mansion, so he could show her the coffin he was in and things like that.  
  
After visiting his coffin, they were about to head back, when Kali heard a noise come from the laboratory/library that was near. She didn't let Vincent know, she just told him to go on and she'll catch up. He wasn't sure was she was going on about, but he obeyed.  
  
She made sure Vincent was gone, then she quietly opened the door to the well-lit laboratory. She was surprised to see...none other than Sephiroth himself! He was dressed in black, with a white lab coat on. He had his long silver hair tied back in a pony tail so in wouldn't get into anything he was messing with.  
  
"h-hello?" she whispered.  
  
He looked up with a start and put the vials he was holding in their holders, then he turned to face her.  
  
"you shouldn't be here. What are you doing here?" he said, quietly but firmly.  
  
"a-are you..Sephiroth?" She stepped into the room, a bit closer to him.  
  
He smirked at her. "yes. I am. Who are you?"  
  
"im.Kali..." She became shy.  
  
".Well, what did you come in here for?" he sounded as if he wanted her to go away.  
  
"I uh.I wanted to see you..I mean..I came here with cloud and his friends and-"  
  
"cloud? He's here!? Why?!" his voice grew dark.  
  
A shudder ran up her spine. "to look for you..to kill you."  
  
Growling slightly, he realized he was scaring her and smiled charmingly.  
  
"who lead you down here?"  
  
"Vincent Valentine.."  
  
"ah..the mutant..I see. Do you have a..strong bond with Vincent?"  
  
"th-that's between me and him! And he's not a mutant!!" She was a bit offended, but she still couldn't keep her eyes or mind off Sephiroth.  
  
"so you are close to him..tell me, could you do a favor for me? Could you get his PHS? You know what that device is, don't you?" he said, not knowing that she had one.  
  
"yes I do..but I can't give that to you." she slipped her hands down to her sides, covering all sight of her PHS.  
  
He took his lab coat off, and laid it on the table, then walked up to her and got really close, putting his hands on the wall behind her, he then smiled sexily at her and said, "I think you can.."  
  
"what are you going to.do..?" She was shivering, that was more than clear.  
  
"kill you, of course.."  
  
She only laughed silently, but it seemed to show.  
  
"what? Don't believe me?"  
  
He showed her the hilt of his sword, Masamune, then smiled.  
  
"oh my.." Was the only thing she could say, before she started shivering again.  
  
He resumed his position he had before, with his hands on the wall and whispered, "Get ready to run.." He then reached for Masamune.. 


	4. Sephiroth's ineffective threats

Meanwhile, Cloud and the others waited at the Inn for Vincent and Kali. Vincent walked into the Inn and went up stairs, where everyone was gathered.  
  
"where's Kali? And where have you two been?" inquired cloud in a rather testy way.  
  
"I took her into Shinra mansion, to show her my coffin...she told me she'd meet up with us all..I guess she's still in there.." He said innocently.  
  
"did she tell you want she was doing?" asked cloud, insisting on knowing everything.  
  
"no. she only said, go on, ill catch up. After that I don't know where she went or what she did."  
  
Growling angrily, Cloud punched his fist into a wall, then he checked his materia and let out a relieved sigh when he found that it was all still there.  
  
"well, at least she doesn't steal materia...unlike someone I know." He shot a glance at Yuffie, who was asleep.  
  
"what could she be doing?" asked Cid.  
  
"she might be reading some of the books in the library.." Said Tifa.  
  
Cloud sighed and picked up his PHS.  
  
"will you give the PHS to me now?" said Sephiroth, who was breathing deeply, with Masamune in his hand, while sitting in the chair that sat in the 'office' of the mansion's basement library. Kali sat on the desk, looking at him, breathing deeply also.  
  
"no.I...I can't." she said reluctantly.  
  
He stood up then backed away a little, raising Masamune into the air only slightly. Kali looked at the long sword in pure astonishment. He grinned at her then walked closer to her, putting Masamune's cold silver blade to her strong, pale neck.  
  
"I'll kill you if I have to..." He smiled evilly after saying this.  
  
She wasn't scared, she was in fact.. turned on..even with a sharp blade to her neck. "please don't smile like that.." She asked in a whisper.  
  
"why not?..do I scare you?"  
  
"no..its just that, its hard to be scared when your evil smile makes me want you so bad." she spilled this out to him, the entire sentence taking him by surprise.  
  
"what?!.." he slowly pulled his sword back and put it in it's holder.  
  
He grinned at her then said, "So I suppose you won't pay attention to my physical threats, huh?"  
  
She merely swallowed, backing away slowly as he came towards her.  
  
He caught her by the waist and then kissed her on the lips, passionately.  
  
She was over taken by his sudden show of affection, but she went with it anyways. He had her on the desk, kissing her, trying to find her PHS.  
  
It rang. He grabbed it from her belt and broke the kiss, but held her down on the table with his hand on her stomach so she couldn't get up.  
  
"hello, Kali's PHS...this is Sephiroth, can I take a message?" he said with light humor in his voice.  
  
"what have you done to Kali, Sephiroth?!" yelled another voice, not clouds', but Vincent's.  
  
"oh, Vincent...she's fine...but if you try to find her, I cannot guarantee anything." He laughed evilly after he said this.  
  
Kali's tears streamed from her eyes, but she dared not scream.  
  
"oh if only you could see her pathetic tears..." said Sephiroth, glancing at her.  
  
"shut up! Sephiroth, we will find and defeat you, again!!!" said Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth hung up and threw the device over his shoulder as he got up.  
  
"get off the desk, you wretched human." Sephiroth spat towards Kali.  
  
She could feel his cold personality from where she was, which frightened her. He waited for her then said, "Come over here. Now!"  
  
She reluctantly made her way towards him. He grabbed Kali with one arm, curling it around her and then teleported out of the basement. 


	5. too much worry, and a trip to gold sauce...

Cloud and friends ran into the basement of Shinra mansion, and when they had no luck finding Sephiroth or Kali..They were angered even more.  
  
"where could he have gone?" wondered Cloud out-loud.  
  
"he might've gone to Junon..." said Red, just guessing.  
  
"we could try...we'll all get in the airship and fly around to see if we can't find him." Said Cloud with a sigh.  
  
Vincent stood in the corner, allowing a tear to fall from his eye. "first Lucrecia, and now Kali...no...this cannot happen to me." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Cloud and the rest left for the airship, Vincent began swearing revenge on Sephiroth for coming back to life, and for everything he had done.  
  
Sephiroth had teleported them to Gongaga, to the ruined reactor.  
  
"why did you teleport us here?" she asked in a complaining voice.  
  
He only gave her a cold stare then looked up into the skies. He saw the Highwind. Growling, he backed up into the shadows and grabbed her, putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
The ship passed over, without notice of them.  
  
The Highwind.they're looking for me! She thought.  
  
He let go of her, but felt strange after he did. Worthless girl. I can't believe I've taken her captive. She is quite beautiful though..NO! what am I saying? She's nothing! She's worthless to me!..but why can't I stop staring at her, thinking about her. he thought to himself, while walking a few steps in front of her.  
  
She looked at him for a while then noticed something on the ground. It was red and shiny, a summon materia! It looked to be very strong. But before she could investigate it further, Sephiroth turned to speak to her, making her put the materia in her belt quickly.  
  
"we must stop in Gongaga. I need some supplies." He said with no emotion.  
  
She nodded and followed him, feeling a torn reaction of reluctance and a burning desire.  
  
They rested at Gongaga until sundown, then Sephiroth made her get up. The sunset was breathtaking, if you had stopped to notice it.  
  
They soon teleported to Corel town, a very poor village that was destroyed several years ago.  
  
What a stupid little run-down village. Thought Sephiroth.  
  
"come on, we are going to Gold saucer." He commanded towards Kali.  
  
"you know, I do have a name. The least you could do is remember it!" she said, with her hands on her hips.  
  
He turned to give her a small lecture about him being more powerful, but he stopped. She looked remarkably like Aries, while standing there. His eyes grew a bit wider than usual as he stared.  
  
"what? What's wrong?"  
  
"n-nothing." He hesitated. "I uh, come on, Kali. Let's go."  
  
Stomping her foot, she walked behind him. "let's at least have a little fun while we're there! Ok?"  
  
He sighed deeply, getting a bit annoyed of her. "Fine. I'll let you play a few games.."  
  
Getting in the air transport, they both remained silent, until Kali heard the Gold Saucer music. She leaned her head out the window and smiled at the wonderful sight.  
  
They got out quickly and walked to the entrance. 


	6. Gold saucer fun, a past is revealed

"Do you have a gold pass? Or would you like to buy a one-time pass? One time passes are-" said the ticket girl, but she was cut off by Sephiroth.  
  
"I have a gold pass, it's for me and the girl." He murmured.  
  
"yes sir. Enjoy your stay at Gold Saucer!" The lady said, with a big smile on her face.  
  
A man stood in the lobby and greeted them. "Hello there! It's couple's night, so all the rides are free! There's also a show-"  
  
Sephiroth had jerked Kali into a portal before the man could finish.  
  
She wanted to hear what he had to say.she was very disappointed.  
  
"here, its wonder square. Go play." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
He followed her up to the game room and watched her play a few games, wondering why he had even bothered.  
  
"Come on Sephi! Play this one with me!"  
  
He growled a bit then said, "My name is Sephiroth! Stop calling me Sephi. And no, I wont play any of these games with you!"  
  
"ohh, why not?"  
  
"I don't need to give you a reason! Do you want to go now? I'll leave you here, stranded if you like."  
  
"NO!..no.it's uh..hey..lets get on that gondola ride." She said timidly.  
  
Surprised by her sudden change of tone, the features on his face softened.  
  
"why?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"just for fun. I promise, after we ride that we can go. I can tell you hate me..but, I just want to ride this one ride...a non-romantic gondola ride..and it'll be free.."  
  
He nodded, feeling bad now that he had shown such hatred toward her.  
  
They got to the gondola ride, and got into the wooden carriage.  
  
Kali leaned against the side of it, were the window was while she sat. Sephiroth sat next to the window, but only stared out of it because he had nowhere else to look. He had also never been on the ride, but he never cared to in the first place.  
  
Kali sighed, making Sephiroth take notice of her sad expression.  
  
"I.I don't hate you, Kali..it's the coldness in me. I can't help it. Im sorry." He mumbled.  
  
She smiled a bit then returned to her sad face she had on before.  
  
"what's wrong now?" Sephiroth exclaimed softly. I will never understand women, they are far too complicated. he thought while waiting for an answer.  
  
"nothing..I just remember my first boyfriend..he took me on a date here. He was a lot like you, ya know. Only he didn't have silver hair..and he was a bit nicer. Anyways, he took me on this very ride. He told me he'd never let me go...a few days later..a horrible accident happened in Bone village..he was working at that time. It turned out that some explosives had been misplaced and had caused a miniature landslide. It killed three men. One was my best friend, the other was my uncle...and.. that last one...was.." She stopped, holding back her tears. "my boyfriend, Cane. My father showed up at Wutai, when I was staying with Yuffie over there, bringing the horrible news..and.." She brought her necklace from under her shirt, it appeared to be hematite, carved like a dagger. "gave me his necklace...Cane's necklace was very special to him. His father had given it to him before he died. He was going to give it to me, once we were married..but.." Her voice died away as her gaze returned to the window.  
  
"you two had future plans as well?...I-im so sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry for things that you have no control over. It.it wasn't your fault..he.he.." tears came from her eyes freely as she strived to talk. "he shouldn't have been working that day! It's all my fault! I-I should've held him back or something! I could've made him go to Wutai with me!!! But no, I let him go. This is why im so annoying and clingy towards you.. you remind me so much of.. him.. I can't let that happen again."  
  
He felt like sitting beside her to comfort her, but he only sat there and stared out the window, seeing that the ride had come to an end.  
  
"The ride's over, Kali." He said softly.  
  
She got up and wiped her red eyes, and walked out of the gondola with a heavy heart. Sephiroth followed her, and walked beside her as they left. 


	7. A fight begins

They were both very silent for a long time. Sephiroth finally brought up conversation once they arrived in Corel.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me."  
  
"It'll throw them off if we go back to Nibelhiem. So, lets go."  
  
She held his hand as they transported. They arrived there, only to discover Cloud and friends there as well.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Yelled Cloud and Vincent at the same time.  
  
Cid sighed and shook his head and whispered to himself. "Because of those damn women, they've become twins."  
  
Vincent stepped forward first. "Give me Kali! She's not in this fight.."  
  
"No.. no.. not another one." Kali muttered to herself as she withdrew her sword.  
  
"Kali? What are you doing?" Asked Vincent.  
  
"Sephiroth reminded me of someone.. my soul mate, Cane. They were almost alike.. I let Cane die but Sephiroth will live."  
  
The faint lights that came from Nibelhiem flickered on Kali's face in a scary way. Her dark gaze appeared darker, when standing next to Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth drew his sword as well, Masamune looking exactly like Kali's.  
  
"Masamune, and Masarune.. deadly together.." Said Kali.  
  
"Kali, have you gone insane?!" Yelled Vincent.  
  
A twisted smile spread across her face as a slight breeze kicked up the dust around their feet.  
  
"That's for you to decide.." She then stood by Sephiroth, just like he was standing. They both looked calm, but they were also all to ready to battle.  
  
"Do you have any materia?" he mumbled to her, so that only she could hear it.  
  
"Yes, lots. Plus one I've never tried out before." She replied, in the same tone as his.  
  
Cloud and Red XIII stood up beside Vincent, ready for battle.  
  
"How quaint. You've outnumbered us...Why don't we get rid of one?" said Sephiroth, sending his sword slashing at Red XIII.  
  
Unseen, Kali was right behind Sephiroth, giving extra blows that synchronized with his slashes. To the others, all they could see was Red XIII getting slashed to bits by Sephiroth.  
  
The two stepped back, watching him fall. Seeing Cloud being a magic spell, Kali quickly put up a magic barrier on Red XIII, preventing any healing spells.  
  
Cloud's Life spell merely hit the magic barrier and vanished.  
  
Vincent got angry and shot at Sephiroth. Kali had quickly put a barrier up for him as well.  
  
"is that all you have to fight with, barriers? HA!" laughed cloud.  
  
Growling, she began to glow. "you'll pay.." Glowing ever brighter, she unleashed a Bio3 poison attack on Cloud, nearly killing him. Sephiroth then attacked Cloud again, killing him.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" yelled a heart broken Tifa. She ran up to Kali, punching and kicking her unsuccessfully.  
  
Kali merely brought her sword up and speared Tifa through the middle. Leaving the cold silver blade in her for a bit, she finally kicked Tifa off her sword.  
  
Barret was now enraged, Sephiroth took care of him with an Ultima materia attack.  
  
Vincent just stood in horror as he saw his friends, dying and dead. Kali had stabbed Cid several times through the chest, killing him. Yuffie was nowhere to be found, she wanted no part of this battle. Cait Sith was easily taken down, even though it didn't matter.  
  
The only one left was Vincent. He was enraged beyond all reason. He morphed into a Death Gigas, the form made Sephiroth laugh.  
  
"you haven't reached your ultimate limit break?" said Sephiroth with a laugh.  
  
The creature roared at him. It slowly began to summon its power to attack Sephiroth..Kali wasn't going to let this happen. She had the new summon materia she had picked up when Sephiroth and her were at the broken down reactor in Gongaga. 


	8. Hope for the world is lost

Closing her eyes, she gathered energy for the summon. Sephiroth saw her and laid a hand on her shoulder, so he could give her some of his energy. At the same time that Kali's summon had released, Vincent unleashed his attack. The attack was livewire, the lightning bolts singed Kali's skin painfully as she stood there, helpless as her summon materia released its monster. Sephiroth also was getting hit badly. He had opened his eyes long enough to see Kali's condition. He then did something no one else had even seen him do.  
  
Sephiroth placed himself in front of her, his back to the lightning bolt's direction, protecting Kali. Hit after painful hit, he stood there, not moving a muscle. The mysterious summon turned out to be one that hadn't been discovered. It was called Undying. The materia took the shape of a man with a sword, who was dressed in black robes. Kali opened her eyes to see this, and screamed out, "CANE!!!!"  
  
Her voice rang throughout Nibelhiem, as well as its mountains.  
  
The figure disappeared, after it had done its attacks. Vincent lie there, non moving. He was dead.  
  
Kali helped Sephiroth stand, only to see him collapse. She quickly used the last of her magic power to heal him. He woke up right away, still sore though.  
  
"Sephiroth..I saw him..I saw Cane.." Tears swam in her eyes.  
  
He gave her a hug, then stood up with her help and observed their handiwork.  
  
"we've killed them all.." Whispered Kali.  
  
Sephiroth smiled and kissed her forehead. "yes. But the important thing isn't that we've gotten rid of these pests..the important thing is...that we are together. Before I met you, I had no idea that such love existed in me.."  
  
Her smile turned to a wince, as she held her side.  
  
"you're hurt!" he said, instantly using cure 3 on her.  
  
"thanks..I believe that..as long as I have you, and this materia..Cane isn't really gone."  
  
With a smile, Sephiroth walked with Kali to Shinra Mansion.  
  
A few seconds after they had left, Yuffie crept out from behind a building. She kicked the members of her team she used to travel with, softly, so she could get the materia.  
  
Getting all the materia, she felt empty. The wind turned colder, and more bitter. "Evil has triumphed...for once." She said, stepping over bodies to walk into the darkness that seemed to lead to nothing; just as the endless void of the Abyss that cloud and friends would have the displeasure of visiting before they plummeted into the lifestream. 


End file.
